Le majordome miaule
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Quand Sebastian ramène un chaton au manoir, il doit faire preuve d'impovisation: "Tu es entrain de me dire que les démons miaules ?" " Tout à fait jeune maître".


**Disclaimer**: Les personnage sont à Yana Toboso, heuresement pour eux. Par contre la courte intervention de Gilbert et Oz sont la propriétés de Jun Mochizuki, la mangaka de Pandora Hearts.

**Note**: Ma première fic de Kuroshitsuji ^^, un truc tout simple avec une pointe de shonen ai à la fin ( on est une yaoi fangirl ou on ne l'est pas lol).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le majordome miaule **

Alors que le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, finissait les courses que lui avait demandé son jeune maître, il tomba au détours d'une rue, sur deux personnes devant un carton, contenant l'élément qu'il préféré sur Terre, le soleil qui illuminé sa vie au manoir, c'est a dire un chat. En s'approchant, Sebastian vit que l'homme aux cheveux noir semblait...Figé et terrorisé devant le carton, son camarade aux cheveux blond se moquait de lui, l'adorable chaton dans ses bras.

_Vraiment Gil-kun, comment peux tu peux avoir peur d'un chaton ? Demanda le blond avant de reposer le chaton dans le carton, ce dernier miaulait et s'agitait pour qu'on le reprenne. Sebastian entendit le jeune homme dire au chaton qu'il ne pouvait le garder avec lui, puis il tira son ami toujours figé, se moquant de lui.

Le parfait majordome s'agenouilla devant le carton pour récupérer l'animal. Adorable, la fourrure grise était douce, les yeux vert, brillant. Sebastian était béat d'admiration, comment pouvait-on avoir peur d'une aussi élégante créature ? Le chaton ronronna dans les bras du démon et celui ci se retrouva devant un cruel dilemme: le laisser là ou le ramener au manoir alors que son maître ne supportait pas les chats. Une patte se posant sur son nez, régla vite le problème et Sebastian décida de le ramener au manoir, il rejoindrait les autres dans le placard de sa chambre. Une fois au manoir, le majordome déposa le chaton dans sa chambre mais les cris de Meirin le fît se retourner: elle venait de casser une nouvelle pile d'assiettes. Soupirant le démon partit sur les lieux du carnage. Encore une fois, avec tout le travail qu'il aurait à faire aujourd'hui: nettoyer les dégâts, préparer le repas, satisfaire les demande de son maître, il ne pourrait pas profiter de son nouvel invité clandestin avant tard ce soir. Cependant ce que Sebastian n'avait pas vue, c'est que la porte était mal fermé...

Meirin faisait des effort pour ne pas se tromper: elle essayait de ne pas casser la vaisselle, de ne pas se tromper dans les doses de lessive ou encore confondre le cirage et la cire pour lustrer. C'est pour ça que dans l'après midi, la servante Phantomhive en plein rangement de l'argenterie faisait très attention. Refusant toujours d'enlever ses lunettes, la jeune femme concentrait tous ses mouvements dans sa tâche: Sebastian l'avait encore réprimandé ce matin et elle voulait absolument faire bonne impression, elle voulait le voir la féliciter. Tenant fermement la carafe en cristal qu'elle manquait de faire tomber en rougissement à cette image mentale. Pourtant malgré toute son attention Meirin ne vît pas la créature tapis en haut du meuble. La jeune femme hurla quand quelque chose sauta sur sa tête, la faisant lâcher tout ce qu'elle tenait. Quand elle se retourna Meirin ne vît qu'une ombre s'enfuir dans un couloir.

_Meirin tu as encore cassé de la vaisselle. Dit Sebastian sévèrement qui venait d'arriver avec Bard, attirés par les cris.

_Ce...C'est pas ma faute ! Une créature ma sauté dessus ! Cria la servante maladroite.

_Une créature ? Qu'es ce que tu raconte ? Demanda Bard en allumant une cigarette.

_J'ai...J'ai pas eut le temps de bien le voir mais sa ressemblait à un chat.

Sebastian se tendit imperceptiblement, un chat ?

_Meirin, il n'y aucun chat dans ce manoir. Répondit le majordome ( à part la demis douzaine qu'il y avait dans sa chambre.) Range ça et retourner travailler tout les deux.

Le démon partit en direction de sa chambre et sa crainte se confirma: sa porte était ouverte. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de retrouver le chaton avant que son jeune maître tombe dessus. Justement ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre de remplir tous ses papiers: inventaire de production, réclamations, rapports en tout genre...Il saturé complétement et avait envie de quelque chose de sucré. Le jeune comte, appela son serviteur qui arriva presque aussitôt et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son maître. Étrangement Ciel trouvait que son majordome avait l'air...Pressé, même si il le caché avec son sourire habituel.

_Vous désirez quelque chose, jeune maître ?

_Oui, je veux quelque chose de sucré à manger. Dit l'enfant en rassemblant les papier éparpillé sur son bureau.

_Vous ne pouvez pas jeune maître, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de votre gouter. Annonça Sebastian, à chaque fois il répétait toujours la même chose: son jeune maître devenait accro au sucre, au moins sa signifiait que ce dernier appréciait ses pâtisseries.

Ciel eut un mouvement d'énervement de la main envers son serviteur, il allait congédier Sebastian quand il entendit un miaulant. Surpris, le jeune Phantomhive fixa son serviteur qui souriait toujours comme si il n'avait rien entendus. Sauf que ce dernier avait parfaitement entendus et faisait tout pour garder son calme, si un majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne savait pas garder son calme dans une situation délicate au allons nous ? La situation délicate était que le chaton gris s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui. Heureusement, Ciel ne l'avait pas encore remarquait, Sebastian pria les dieux démoniaques pour que le chaton ne miaule pas encore. Ses prières ne furent pas entendus.

_Miaouh.

Ciel fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas rêver et il y avait un chat dans son bureau alors qu'il ne les supportaient pas. C'était encore un coup de son serviteur et de son adoration aussi étrange que ridicule pour ses bestioles.

_Sebastian, es que tu... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le démon le devança.

_Toute mes excuses jeune maître, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, miaouh.

L'adolescent se figea: Sebastian venait de _miauler_ ? Comme pour confirmer ses pensées un nouveaux « miaouh » franchît les lèvres de Sebastian.

_Sebastian, arrête ça et explique toi ! S'énerva Ciel, alors que le démon affichait un air faussement désolé.

_Voyez vous jeune maître, les démons peuvent aussi attraper, ce que vous les humains appelaient hoquet. Miaouh. Expliqua le démon, le plus sérieusement. Il venait d'inventer cette histoire complétement invraisemblable et se serait frappé la tête contre les murs pour tant de bêtises, son maître n'allait jamais gober ça mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé: quand le chaton allait miaulé, il l'imitait au même moment cachant ainsi le miaulement de son nouveau protégé.

_Tu oses me dire que quand les démons ont le hoquet, ils « miaulent » ? Dit froidement Ciel, se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec agacement. Sebastian le prenait donc pour un imbécile ? Il devait surement avoir un chat dans son bureau ou trainant dans son manoir, si jamais il le voyait, son majordome passerait un sale quart d'heure.

_Miaouh, ce n'ai pas volontaire jeune maître, je miaouh vais devoir attendre que sa passe. Veuillez m'excuser jeune maître, miaouh je retourne à mes obligations, je dois m'assurer de la préparation miaouh du dinez de ce soir.

S'inclinant devant un maître passablement énervé, il récupéra la boule de poil et se retourna rapidement pour que Ciel ne le voit pas. Il lâcha un ou deux « miaouh » avant de sortir du bureau. Une fois la porte fermé, Sebastian regarda l'adorable mais problématique créature. Il allait devoir le mettre rapidement dans sa chambre, il avait suffisamment énervé son maître et avais dût passer pour un idiot. Passant devant la cuisine, une explosion fît trembler les murs et un épais nuage de fumer noir sortit de la cuisine. Le chaton effrayé, s'enfuit des bras du majordome et disparut, avant que le démon ne puisse se lancer à la poursuite de l'animal, Bard sortit en toussant.

_Bard, je t'es déjà dit de ne pas faire cuire les plats au chalumeaux ou à la dynamite.

Le pseudo chef cuisinier, haussa les épaules.

_Je voulais juste préparer un piège culinaire mais j'ai un peu forcer sur la poudre au moment de la cuisson.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, qu'es qu'il avait encore inventé ? Devant la question muette, Bard s'expliqua:

_Avec les autres on veux essayer de capturer la bestiole qu'a vus Meirin.

Sebastian soupira, les serviteurs allaient encore mettre le manoir s'en dessus dessous et il allait devoir tout nettoyer. Enfin, il fallait surtout qu'il évite que les autres capturent son chaton.

_Il n'y a rien dans le manoir, dépêche toi de ranger ce bazars et de préparer le diner.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien mais Sebastian n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre la mains sur le chaton, lui Sebastian Michaelis: parfait majordome et puissant démon était tenue en échec par un _chaton. _Les serviteurs et le piège culinaire n'avaient également pas pût l'attraper, heureusement sinon son amour propre en aurait pris un sacré coup_. _Une part de lui était quand même impressionné par la facilité de l'animal à lui échapper, cela prouver une fois de plus que les chats étaient surement très intelligent et malin, un peu comme son maître... D'ailleurs il avait dût une fois de plus miauler quand il a servis son gouter au jeune comte, prétextant que « Miaouh, non ce n'était pas encore passé ».

Après avoir déshabillé son jeune maître pour le mettre lit, sans miauler. Sebastian avisa soudainement la boule de poile grise nichait discrètement entre les oreillers pas loin de la tête de Ciel qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, le démon cherchait un moyen pour récupérer le chaton discrètement sans que son maître ne sans aperçoivent.

_Sebastian, qu'es que tu fais ? Demanda Ciel avec impatience devant l'air figé de son majordome, que ce dernier affichait depuis qu'il lui avait fait enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Puis avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon, le démon s'inclina légèrement au dessus du visage du comte.

_Mes excuses jeune maître , j'ai oublié de vous souhaitez bonne nuit.

Puis se penchant, le démon déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son maître, qui écarquilla les yeux et rougit d'un coup. Sebastian, récupéra, le chaton endormis d'une main et le fît disparaître, on ne sait comment ( l'auteur, l'ignore toujours) la boule de poil dans sa veste.

_Sebastian ! Sors de là ! Cria Ciel en se redressent, les joues toujours rouge de colère et troublé. Mais qu'es ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Sous le coup, l'adolescent avait complétement oublié ses soupçons sur la présence d'un chat dans son manoir. S'inclinant rapidement son maître, Sebastian partit avec le chandelier et émit un:

_ Miaouh, a demain jeune maître.

Puis il ferma la porte sous le regard en colère de son maître. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il sortit la boule de poil qui avait causé tant de problèmes. Le chaton dormait toujours et se blottissait inconsciemment dans les bras du démon. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir attendrie. Tout en caressent le chaton, le démon murmura:

_Il faudra que je fasse plus attention la prochaine fois mais...

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du majordome.

_Tu m'as permis de réaliser une chose dont j'avais envie depuis longtemps... Sourit le majordome aux cheveux noir de jais.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ^^, Sebastian qui miaule, franchement je sais pas d'ou je le sors celui là.


End file.
